Aliens!!!/Transcript
Here's the 46th and final episode for season 2 and series finale from ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard''. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis and his friends about to catapult to the moon but lands back on the ground. The Title appears in alien slime, lightspeeds pass the Milky Way, planets, Bimbo still stuck in a spaceship and Bigfoot putting up a sign. The begins with something big coming over the barnyard terrifying everyone but it turns out it was Otis bringing a giant satellite) * Winnie the Pooh: Hey, Otis! * Sora: What's up? * Otis: Hey, guys. Check out my new satellite dish. I can get over a gagillion channels with this baby. * Pig: Oh, it's a satellite dish. * Sci-Twi: I thought it was a flying saucer. * Abby: What a relief. I thought it was one them nucluar reactors. * Peck: Actually, Abby, it's pronounce nuclear. * Abby: Nucluar. * Peck: Nuclear. (Keeps on going) * Narrator: 2 hours later. * Cosmo: Are they still going? * Donald Duck: Sadly yes. * Peck: Nuclear. * Abby: Nucular. * Peck: Ok, try this. Nu- * Abby: Nu- * Peck: cle- * Abby: cle- * Peck: -ar. * Abby: -ar. * Peck: Nuclear. * Abby: Nucluar. * Freddy: Ah, make them stop!!! * Sunset Shimmer: Please! * Pip: Otis, so where'd you get this thing, anyway? * Otis: From the NASA gift catalog. It's the same kind they use to search for aliens in deep space. But I'm gonna use to watch monkey boxing from Rio. * Timmy: Sweet! * Tigger: I heard, it's going to be a good one. * Lisa: Uh, Otis. Though, you want to use this piece of space equipment to watch primates beat each other senselessly, how are able to afford this? * Otis: I just return for a full refund in 10 days when the farmer gets back from Extreme Chip Dip Bungee Jumping Camp. (Inside the barnyard Pip comes in seeing Bessie on the computer) * Pip: Hey, Bessie. Come on and check Otis' satellite dish. * Bessie: Shove off rat. I'm writing a personal ad. * Pip: A-a-a- What? (Reads ad)'' Passionate she-cow seeks charismatic hunk who will treat her like a queen.'' Hey, no fair. You're my queen. * Bessie: I am? Well, here let me night you. (smacks Pip outside and into a water barrel) * Human Applejack: Found him. * Otis: Hey, there you are. Quit fooling around and help me get this dish up. (Elsewhere, at Mrs. Beady house) * Gorado: (on TV) Next up on the Gorado Factor. Are your neighbors secretly signaling aliens? The answer may surprised you. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, Gorado, you and your mustache are killing the world safe. (Suddenly she see our heroes moving the dish) Neighbors secretly signaling aliens? * Gorado: That's right. Nieghbors secretly signaling aliens. (Beady looks again) That's rights. (She looks again) Neighbors secretly signaling aliens. (She looks rapidly) Aliens. * Mrs. Beady: (gasps) Those talking animals and crazy kids have an aliens alliance...with aliens! (Later at the farmers house) The Middle The Ending Epilogue Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Final episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Scenes